


《小情人》

by MRink



Series: 午夜情话系列 [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRink/pseuds/MRink
Summary: 作家elsa和编辑anna的一系列小短篇，亲姐妹设定本系列阅读顺序：《下雨的夜晚》—>《某天的傍晚》—>《Answer》—>《小情人》—>《到郊外去》—>《在海边》—>《婚礼之后》
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Series: 午夜情话系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800160
Kudos: 9





	《小情人》

**Author's Note:**

> 作家elsa和编辑anna的一系列小短篇，亲姐妹设定  
> 本系列阅读顺序：《下雨的夜晚》—>《某天的傍晚》—>《Answer》—>《小情人》—>《到郊外去》—>《在海边》—>《婚礼之后》

一场湿漉漉的秋雨刚刚过去，金黄色的梧桐叶铺满林间小道，空气干净、清冷。

安娜走在她身旁，落后半个肩位的距离，不紧不慢。

“小心。”安娜伸手扶住她，语气轻柔，帮她避开路面上又一个水洼。

安娜有着一头明亮的红栗色长发，年轻的脸蛋散布些许雀斑，她向她伸出手的同时，冲她微微一笑。老天，她怎么可以随便就露出这样的笑容，她知道自己有多可爱多让人心动吗？即使对于她这样一个早已过了心动年纪的女人，这笑容也是无法抗拒的。当然，这并不是说她已老去，只是，她已疲倦。

她想，对安娜这年纪的年轻人来说，在深秋郊外的林间漫步应该是个无聊透顶的苦差事。尤其是跟她这样无趣的女人。之所以不去电影院或酒吧，是因为她不喜欢。

或许来时的路上，在开得飞快的蓝色豪华跑车里，安娜享受到了驾驶的快感，但是，这足够让她忍受接下来整个下午，在萧索秋天的林间小道上无休无止的沉默散步吗？她一定觉得无聊，无聊的要命。想到这里，她感到莫名的快意，于是玩心突起，挣开被安娜牵着的手，一跃跳进一汪水中。

飞溅的泥水不出意外地弄脏了她昂贵的高跟鞋，溅湿了丝袜和她那条优雅合身的裙子，她把自己弄得很狼狈。但是，比起作为始作俑者的她，一旁被无不幸波及的安娜情况似乎更糟糕。污水泼了她一身，尤其脸上，褐色的水渍扇了她一巴掌，她正用力地向外吐口水，又甩了甩头，像极了一只落水的可怜小狗。她抑制不住自己，发出咯咯的笑声，老实说她从来不知道自己能笑得这么开心。

听到了嘲笑，安娜抬头看她。她以为她会沉不住气，大发雷霆来反抗这种无聊，然后甩下伤人的狠话，这样就终于可以证明，她和她之间存在十三年的间隔。

但安娜只是楞了下，随后又对她笑了起来，一如往常。她脸上没有烦躁，没有不悦。她就是喜欢安娜这点，她从来不会因为她的任何任性而发脾气，当她们在一起的时候。明明两人里她才是年长的那一个，但只要安娜冲她一笑，她就只感到挫败。

安娜如此容忍她，她不是不知道原因。她养着她，给她买衣服，给她买珠宝，甚至给她买车，供她吃住，只要她不拒绝。安娜不像其他接近她的人，那些人又蠢又赤裸，他们或许看上她的美貌、她的金钱、她的地位，征服她这样的女人或获得她的青睐，是他们足以炫耀好长一段时间的资本。她和他们之间，只不过是相互利用和满足，逢场作戏。因此当她感到厌倦甩开他们时，他们愤怒、咆哮，指责她的无情和冷酷，仿佛这样才能显得他们多么地委屈，多么地被伤到了自尊。可是她才不在乎他们的咒骂和诽谤，那些都伤害不到她，尤其她早就习惯了封闭内心，随他们吧。可是，安娜不一样。

安娜，让她有些难办。她们已经在一起一年多了，她从来未允许过一个人在她身旁停留如此久。安娜对于自己被她包养的这件事，似乎不以为意。她是个可爱的情人，也许并不讨巧，但是她热烈、温存。安娜可以一整天待在她家里，躺在地毯上，漫无目的地阅读或做些不会发出声音的事情，陪伴着她写作，要知道作家工作时需要保持绝对的平静。安娜也不会频繁要求出门，尽管她其实很喜欢热闹，而一旦外出，她也似乎从来不在意别人向她们投来意味深长的目光。她照样殷勤，保持微笑，仿佛走在她身边，她就是她选择的那个人。总之，除了偶尔她傲慢蛮横的态度，安娜和她之间与普通情侣没有两样。

“你冷吗？都弄湿了。”安娜关切地看着她，仿佛她的健康真的是这个世界上她最在乎的事情。她看着她从上衣口袋里掏出她送给她的Hermès手帕，单膝跪下，帮她把丝袜和裙角边上的水擦干。她受不了她如此入戏，这样会让她舍不得。

“冷吗？”完成清理，安娜站直身凑近她，又问了一次。

“哦，不，不冷。”忽然亲密的距离让她慌了一下，但显然她能立刻控制好自己不失态。

“你要不要披上我的外套？”

安娜那件漂亮的外套，她漫不经心地瞥了它一眼，深紫色的厚毛尼及膝外套，和安娜浓密柔顺的红栗色头发很相配，与眼前的秋景融为一体。

“这么多秋色……你的衣服，这片树林，我的秋天…..”她喃喃自语。

“你说什么？”安娜面露疑惑。

“安娜，吻我。”她知道小家伙没理解到她的心情，于是转移话题。她的声音沙哑而迫切。

她还站在那汪水洼里，安娜注视了她一会，也跨了进去，在水洼的中央，掂起脚，环上她的脖子往下拉，轻柔地托起她的下巴吻起来。

当嘴唇与嘴唇碰触到一起时，她又忍不住想笑。她本来就比安娜还要高一些，而且今天她穿了双高跟鞋，比穿平底鞋的安娜起码高出十公分，这个接吻对安娜来说会很吃力。但是，这次她没来得及笑出声，安娜不安分的舌头就闯了进来，热情、火辣、不懂克制，就像她在床上一样。她还太年轻，不懂得怎样控制自己的欲望。

她们吻了多久，没人知道。直到她感到弯着的腰开始发酸，嘴巴和舌头麻木得像不属于自己时，安娜终于结束了这个吻。她们头抵着头试图努力平复喘息，她看着安娜，安娜看着她，她们在做无聊的比赛，谁先移开视线谁就输。

“嘿，小家伙，你弄疼我了。”她说，轻轻一笑，把安娜往外推了推，又伸手理顺她那头刚才接吻时被她揉乱了头发。安娜一动不动，闭着眼睛，像小狗一样，享受着主人的爱抚。

后来，他们继续往前走，沉默不语。只是她胸腔的心跳再也没有平复。刚才那个吻，宛如告别之吻，安娜爱她，狂乱而又忧伤地爱着她。她早就知道，这样下去很危险，对于她而言。她已经受够了，再也经不起打击，如果安娜有一天要离开她。她要杜绝这种结局的发生。

是道路总会有尽头，以为无穷无尽的道路在十五分钟后因封路就结束了。安娜驾驶着那辆她买给她的豪华跑车在高速公路上疾驰了一个多小时，回到了她位于半山的豪宅。

下车前，安娜绅士地为她打开车门，然后送她上大门的台阶，在门口前停了下来。

“我晚上要去参加乐佩的生日派对，这是她和尤金订婚后的第一个生日，会很热闹，所以，我今晚就不回来了。”安娜站在门口说，然后看着她，等待着。

安娜外出时一定会和她报备。可是，她真的没必要每次都这样，毕竟她不是她的父母，虽然她包养她。

“安娜，我说过，你可以做任何你想做的事情，不需要得到我的批准。”她说。

“但我觉得有必要让你知道。”

“已经没关系了，以后，我是说，明天起，你想做什么就去做什么，不用再来我这里。”她又说。

“我…..你说什么？”安娜瞪大眼睛看着她，她很意外。

“我明天就要离开这里，去南方的城市，大概很长一段时间都呆在那里，一个人。”她尽力克制自己的声音，好让安娜听不出里面的颤抖。

“所以？”

“你失…..不，你自由了。”她其实想说的是，你要失业了，毕竟她是她包养的。

“你从来没透露过！怎么…..”安娜显然一时间无法接受。她的神情从吃惊，转而变得无措、慌乱。她挠乱自己的头发，在她面前来回踱步，焦躁、不安、愤怒，她能近距离地感受到这些情绪。此刻的安娜就像一只忽然被主人宣布抛弃的小狗，不知道如何是好。

“你骗人！骗人！”安娜忽然冲到她面前，用力地捧起她的脸，逼着她们面对面。“你明明知道，我喜欢你，我爱你，你怎么能……”她一脸受伤的样子，真叫她心疼。但是，她不会改变决定。

“……结束了安娜，再见。”她痛苦地闭上眼睛，再次睁开时，是不容拒绝的坚定。她把脸颊上的双手用力地扒下，然后，放开，头也不或地冲进大门，反锁上。

她背靠着大门，竖起耳朵听外面的动静。她听到安娜越来越凌乱的的脚步声，以及发泄般无意义的怒吼。她想，如果她再这么叫下去，她要报警了。所幸的是，胡闹不是安娜的性格，她到底是个有礼貌的孩子。她在外面停留了一会，大概是接受了自己被抛弃、被失业的事实，于是不久，跑车的轰鸣声再次响起，绝尘而去。

一切都结束了。她用双手捂住自己的脸，掌心一片湿润。她不知道自己是怎么走上楼，走进卧室，倒在空荡荡的大床上。她哭了许久才沉沉睡去。她想，她真是疯了。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

她不知道自己睡去了多久，似乎在梦中她梦见自己依然哭泣。卧室的灯亮起，有人爬上了她的床，靠在她身上，用温暖的手把她的脸从枕头中捞起来。

“老天，艾莎，我没想到你入戏那么深，瞧你，这都哭成了什么样子。”

她先是听到熟悉的声音、而后闻到熟悉的气味、最后感到熟悉的吻落在闭着的眼睛、湿润的脸颊，和干渴的嘴唇。身体很懒，她不想动，只是继续闭着眼享受枕边人带来的细腻绵密的亲吻。

“……你不是说今晚不回来吗？”过了好一会，她被吻到透不过气，终于挣扎避开亲吻，睁开眼睛，望着覆在身上的人问。

“本来是打算不回来，但是我很担心你。你知道…….下午你进门时脸色真的很糟糕。“卧室没开主灯，只是打开了间接照明的隐藏灯，昏黄的灯光把安娜担忧的神情衬托得有点失真。

”……如果你是个尽职的演员，应该按照剧本，明天才回来。“她抱怨说。但她其实很开心，安娜那么在乎她。可是，因为安娜的早归，让她瞧见了她现在这副惨戚戚的模样，又让她觉得很失面子。

“然后？为了让剧本更逼真，你是打算明天弃我而去，到南方住上一段，完全不管我的死活？”安娜钳住她的下巴，让她不能避开她的视线，挑眉问道。下巴隐隐作痛，安娜是真的生气了。

“…….我不会离开你，永远不会……你是知道的。”她小声地说。

“你说什么？太小声了，我听不到，再说一遍，我的姐姐。”安娜把耳朵凑近她唇边，轻笑说道。

这家伙绝对是故意的，她心想。于是，下巴一仰，用力地咬一口唇边圆圆的小巧的耳朵。

“哎哟！”安娜发出吃疼的惨叫，松开钳住她下巴的手，捂住耳朵。

她顺势往安娜胸口一推，把她推到了边上。然后利索地翻身从床上爬起来，背对安娜，用手胡乱抹去脸上残余的泪痕。抹了两下，她意识到这会弄花她的妆。可是她的妆早就花了，在那场持续撕心裂肺的哭泣中。除了父母去世，重遇安娜，这次是她这辈子唯三哭得最厉害的。

“所以，你为什么非得要我配合你，演这出他妈的狗屎分离剧。在你心目中，我就是那样不配拥有你的爱情的小白脸吗？”安娜的声音从背后传来，含着不满。

“因为当作家失去灵感时，帮助她找寻灵感、感觉，是编辑的责任。”她边说边朝衣柜走去。下午回家后没换下的裙子被睡得皱巴巴很不舒服。

她站在贴墙定制的壁柜前，用比平时稍慢的动作，拉下连衣裙的后链，解开内衣的扣子，脱下丝袜，然后打开柜门，从里面取出一件前后深V领的紫色丝绸睡裙换上。整个过程中，她能感受到背后火辣辣的，她知道，安娜一定在看着她。

“可是你也知道，我不光是你的编辑，你的妹妹，我还是…..你的爱人。”她转过身，看了眼盘腿坐在床上的安娜，她紧皱眉头，委屈巴巴，可怜极了。

可爱的安娜，她是那么惹人怜爱，她怎么舍得让她伤心呢。

“我很抱歉，对不起，原谅我吧。”她又回到床上，安娜的身边，把她的头搂进怀里，安抚着，诚恳地道歉。

“…..你得赔偿我…..”安娜闷在她胸口说，然后胸前裸露的地方感受到了一阵阵温暖的湿润，她知道安娜想要什么。

“今晚不行…..”她把怀里不安份的脑袋按紧了些，贴着安娜的耳边轻轻说。

“那明晚？”

“也不行…..直到周末…..阿伦戴尔编辑，截稿日期你不是比我还清楚吗？”

“……..好吧。”安娜手环上她的腰，往床的一边使力，两人就倒在了枕头上。

“至少，今晚就这样让我抱着你睡吧。”怀里的小家伙无可奈何地说。

“完全没问题。”她吻了吻安娜的额头，给予应允。

房间里开着中央空调，温度适宜，怀里的温暖让她十分安心，哭泣后的疲惫卷土重来，她很快就招架不住睡意。

“…….艾莎，明天醒来，你不会不在吧。”

迷糊间，她听到安娜问。

“……不，我不会…..”

“……发誓？”

“……发誓…..“

”…..姐姐，晚安，我爱你…..“

”…..我也……“

最后的话她倒地说出口没，她也不知道，总之，她沉入了黑暗的睡眠。即使在一片黑暗之中，她也十分肯定，她爱安娜，超过任何人，胜于任何事。

END


End file.
